Casi
by ilyquinn
Summary: A veces la cosas se quedan en un casi. Lo que pudo pensar Booth en la escena final de A Night at The Bones Museum. Booth POV.


**B****ien, como muchos sabrán, hace algunos días fue el cumpleaños de Detective Emily Lockhart, así que, no podía faltar fic para celebrarlo. Entonces, espero que te guste, esta pequeño, pero va con mucho cariño. **

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!**

**Es la escena final del A Night at the Bones Museum.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Casi**

**.**

-Bones, no deberíamos estar aquí abajo aún.

-Estás conmigo, Booth. Este es mi descubrimiento. No te meterás en problemas.- Me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras. –No, no te pares en eso.

-¿Por qué?- dije, viendo hacía abajo, pero luego al ver lo enorme que era el lugar, no pude más que decir lo primero que me vino a la mente.-¡Dios, esto es genial!-

Ella rió entre dientes, me pareció hermoso como sus ojos brillaban de emoción, su sonrisa al verme caminar del otro lado del lugar.

–Wow, Así que, ¿Su hermano no le puso una trampa?

-No. Meti sufría de osteogénesis imperfecta,- me dijo, vi un objeto extraño que estaba en una caja de vidrio, pero al hacerlo me encontré su rostro, mientras continuaba explicando sobre la enfermedad de Meti. -también conocida como la enfermedad de los huesos frágiles.

Pude ver otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos, sólo que esta vez era más intenso, porque me estaba explicando algo que la apasionaba.

La caída de Meti de su caballo lo mató. Anok era inocente. Su madre estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces, sólo tomó 3000 años para que alguien la oyera. ¿Sabes?, te diré algo. Si yo fuera Egipto, también te haría una fiesta.- le puse una sonrisa de aquellas que hacían que todas las mujeres cayeran a mis pies, aunque con ella nunca fue así, pero podía notar que le gustaba. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego desvió la mirada hacia arriba, resopló, podía notar su hastío.

-Tengo que dar un discurso. Odio eso.- me dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirarme.

-¿De qué hablas Bones?- le dije, como si me estuviera hablando en japonés. Di un paso hacia delante.

-Eres genial con esas cosas. Escucha, cambiaste la historia. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso?

Rió. –Tú puedes.- me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos. Hablaba enserio. -Cada arresto que haces cambia la historia. Haces que el mundo sea más seguro.

-Con tu ayuda.- agregue rápidamente mientras me seguía acercando, ella me sonrió dulcemente. Luché contra las ganas de besarla en ese instante.

–Así que, Andrew…- dije, y desvié la mirada. Me sentí tonto por haberlo sacado a colación. –Pensé que lo ibas a traer a él aquí. Eso fue lo que me dijo.

Noté que se sintió un poco incómoda por el cambio tan brusco de tema, pero no podía estarlo más que yo. –Iba, sí, pero… tú y yo… este era nuestro caso, y supongo…- me acerqué más, sentía que no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. -lo que pasa entre nosotros, es lo que debería ser sólo de nosotros. ¿No es lo que dijiste?- Me vio a los ojos, sin despegar la vista, yo sólo podía intentar hablar, mi mirada se dividía entre sus ojos y sus labios, estaba aturdido.

-Sí.- murmuré. Intentó acercarse al igual que yo, casi podía sentirlo, casi podía saborearlo, estaba casi seguro de que el siguiente paso que iba a dar juntaría nuestros labios.

Entonces oímos a los demás a la distancia, riendo mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Venga ustedes dos. El Embajador está a punto de hablar.- nos dijo Ángela, totalmente inconsciente de que había interrumpido un momento clave para nosotros dos. Porque podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba dispuesta, y yo también. Luego nos dejaron solos, intenté sonreír pero no pude, hice el intento de acercarme pero ella tomó mi corbatín y lo ajusto.

No pude resistirme al deseo de quitar un mechón de su hombro, acariciándola delicadamente en el proceso, aunque no fuera del modo que deseo.

-Gracias.- murmuré. Carraspeé, sabía que no pasaría. Nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

Mientras subíamos, la miré de reojo, y pude notar su mirada fija en mí, o en mis _labios_, para ser preciso. Sonreí un poco, quizás no pasaría hoy, pero muy pronto. Estoy seguro.

Aún así, _casi _la besé. _Casi. _

.

.

**Fin**

**¿Qué dicen? Y si se me fue algo en tercera persona pido disculpas, casi nunca escribo en primera persona. **


End file.
